


Black is the Colour of my True Love's Hair

by TheFerretLord42



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFerretLord42/pseuds/TheFerretLord42
Summary: Kirk has something to say. Through song!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little story I thought of, inspired by the solo one of my friends sang in choir for his Allstate audition. The song belongs to Nina Simone.

Black is the Colour of my True Love's Hair

A young man clad in a sleek golden uniform roamed the halls of his ship in a state of pure bliss. He had just experienced the most incredible thing in his life, and it was a difficulty for him to contain his excitement. It made him want to sing. 

The slightly disheveled captain lazily, dreamily floated down the hallway of his steel beauty, and opened his mouth, drawing in a breath. Calling upon his memory of an old earth song he had heard many years before, Jim sang,

“Black is the colour of my true love's hair. His liiiips are something rosy fair. The purest eyes and the strongest of hands. I loooove the ground on where he stands. I looove the ground on where he stands.” spinning around softly, he neared the end of the hall of the living quarters and stopped in front of a white door. Jim took a moment before pressing a button to activate the lift.

“Black is the colour of my true love's hair. Of my true love's hair.” 

The doors to the lift slid open and the captain entered, his voice soft.

“I love my love and well he knows. I loooove the ground on where he goes. And yet I hope when the time will come. The tiiiime when we will be as one. The tiiiiime when we will be as one.” 

As the lift carried Jim to the bridge, the human raised up his arms in utter contentment and sung the last few lines to his love in a crescendo. He belted out the lines with all of his heart, forte! 

“So, black is colour of my true love's hair! Black is the colour of my true love's hair.” Jim's voice became a whisper as he uttered the final line.

“Black is the colour of my truuue.. Love's.. Haair.” The lift doors opened to reveal a pointy eared Vulcan with black locks waiting for him. It brought a smile to Jim's eyes, as he assumed his rightful place in his captain's chair, love by his side. And as is always should be.


End file.
